


Loving Care

by jkkitty



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #42  Muscles Napoleon cares for a Hurt Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Care

 

He gently helped her helped her out of her clothes, watching for the cuts and bruises that covered her body. He could see that her injured muscles were hurting but she said nothing. 

Before he had run a hot bubble bath and now he helped her slip into it. He waited until the hot water soaked into her muscles stopping the spasms she was experiencing from hanging in the cell. Then he washed away the blood and dirty from her capture. She didn’t make a sound but the look of pain made his heart cry out for her. 

“I’m fine Napoleon,” Jo told him seeing the worry in his eyes.

“Of course you are.” This was her normal response but he knew better.

Slowly he washed her hair, running his finger though the silky texture as it hung down her back. He loved her hair and enjoyed brushing it when she allowed it.

After she was clean, he wrapped a soft towel around her as he helped her step from the tub. He covered her with a cool silk sheet after helping her prepare for bed. 

Handing her two pain pills, she glared at him but he pushed them closer. He watched she take them knowing she wouldn’t if he didn’t.

“Join me _moya lyubovʹ_ ” she offered him her hand. He lay down next to her on the top of the covers being careful not to bump her.

“Although I would like nothing more, you need to sleep and heal.” 

With that she closed her eyes letting the pills take her away from the hurt of the last few days.

He watched her sleep moaning softly as her muscles tremble. He loved this woman and hated seeing her hurt, but it was their life. Smiling he closed his eyes. Once more they were together and safe for the night.

 


End file.
